Talk:The Emissary
i tried to get into the burning circle in giddeus and it worked, but a friend of mine that had not this mission couldnt come in.. is it necesarry to be from the same country or to have the mission? thanks Calined 09:23, 1 October 2006 (EDT) : I'm pretty sure you don't all have to be from the same nation, but I do think everyone has to be on or past this mission before they can enter to help out with it. --Alephnot 16:13, 6 January 2007 (EST) : I agree with Alephnot. But if they're on the mission, then they still need to be far enough in the mission (and on the right mission path) to fight that dragon. I was once in a party to help some people kill the Giddeus dragon, and a San d'Orian who needed the dragon hadn't even gone to Bastok first; he was trying to get a Parana Shield for the Windurst->Bastok path of the mission. It was impossible for him to fight the Giddeus dragon since he went to Windurst first; he had to go after the dragon in Palborough some other time. --Lunarcurtain 19:02, 6 January 2007 (EST) I killed the dragon, but can't get the report that i need to bring back to bastok. what's up with that? rank point I completed mission 2-2, then repeated it two more times to activate this mission. --vm0d 17:14, 10 September 2007 (CDT) >>ORIGINALLY POSTED TO WINDURST MISSION 2-3 DISCUSSION PAGE<< MNK/NIN soloed this no problem. Buffed with Focus, Dodge, Utsusemi and Icarus Wing (not completely necessary in hindsight, but helps nonetheless), ate Sole Sushi, targeted Seeker, popped a Pamama Au Lait and entered the BC. Combo for about 100, hit Hundred Fists...eye was down about 20 seconds later. Dragon only hit me 4 times while engaged with the eye, for an average of about 40dmg per attack. Its ACC was not as bad when I was engaged directly with it and it was averaging about 35dmg per attack (its spikes were doing 10-12dmg per swing as well). I needed 5 HiPot+3's during the tangle with the Dark Dragon and was left with 281/589HP. When I redo this fight again for Sandy missions I think I'll try /war for a little more DEF & ATTK vs. 3 shadows that I never bothered to recast. Battlefield Clear Time: 6:29 (includes CS, buffs, last-minute indecision XD). My gear for the fight was: Republic Knucks, Emp Pin, Spike Neck, Beetle+1 ear x2, Power Gi, Battle Gloves, Courage Ring x2, Nomad Mantle, Purple Belt, Republic Sub, Fed. Kyahan. Good luck! Hope this helps. ** Brewtus 11:29, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Strategy * The Black Mage should use Elemental Seal + Sleep on the dragon while everyone kills the Searcher. Once Searcher is gone, the dragon will die quickly. This dragon has a very potent AOE poison attack that does 10 damage per tick, which makes antidotes necessary. He also may curse the tanks. NOTE: As a heads up, take into consideration that his only curse debuff is not an AoE move, and only works on the person he is facing toward. Use this to your advantage when you get to the dragon by warning your fellow Damage Dealers to stay away from the frontal part of the dragon and let the tank be there instead. You may even have your tank bring a couple of holy water's along if desired in case of emergency. * DRG/WHM Solo Strategy ** Enter and cast Protect and Aquaveil. Use an Icarus Wing to start out. Engage the Black Dragon and ignore the Searcher. Once you engage the Black Dragon, use Ancient Circle then Double Thrust and follow up with a Jump. Use an Au Lait for Regen and some Juice for Refresh. When your HP gets too low (less than 33%) - it's a good idea to have a macro to show your HP% - cast Dia or Poisona. If things get bad use an X-Potion. You should be able to take out the dragon without too much trouble. If you get cursed, use some Holy Water. Once the dragon is taken out, if your HP is low take this time to cure yourself before you get close to the Searcher. He'll be casting magic on you from a distance so you shouldn't get interrupted casting a spell or using a potion (*DO NOT attempt to rest, either cast cure or use a potion to heal yourself). Engage the Searcher and attack. He'll go down fairly quick. Testimonials **(Before Cap Removal: Soloable as MNK with Hundred Fists and just the basic gear to up defense for survivability. Killed Ahriman first, then Dragon. Don't use 2-hour until after your first hits connect with Ahriman to have it last long enough to kill both mobs. Storme 22:20, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ** Solo'd as MNK with Hundred Fists, Evasion Gear and Hi-Potions kill Eye first. ** Can be completed by a PLD/WAR and WAR/MNK. ** Can be completed by a BLU/NIN with a couple of healing potions mp potions and yag drink. ** Completed by BLU/NIN with no items, Soporific Dragon, Kill Searcher, Soporific Dragon and heal, Hit with Headbutt and Bludgeon Headbutt again and Soporific, repeat last step until dead.(Watch out for your time limit) ** Can be completed by a MNK/WAR and SMN/WHM by using Hundred Fists and Astral Flow. ** Can be completed by a DNC/NIN with a few healing potions and Icarus Wing ** Can be completed by a THF/NIN with X-bow and Venom Bolts, 1 Au Lait, 1 Hi-Potion. *Duoable by 2 SAM using two hour. *Duoable by MNK and PUP. *Duoable by DRG/WHM and WHM/BLM with difficulty, but no 2 hour needed. *Soloed by DRG/WHM with X-Potion +1, Icarus Wing, some Au Lait and Juice. *Soloed by BLU if you use Soporific (confirmed). It helps to carry a Hi-Potion and a Yagudo Drink as well, but not required. *Soloed with a little skill as RDM/NIN, sleep dragon, kill eye with melee, kite dragon and shoot bow until it dies. *BLM, WHM and WAR can trio it. *BLM and MNK can duo it. Black mage uses Elemental Seal + Sleep on the dragon, Monk uses Hundred Fists on the eye then follow by dragon. Aeroga should do around 120dmg (naked taru). * The Curse effect of the dragon is severe, if low-manning, bring Holy Water! *Although a BLM must use Elemental Seal to Sleep the dragon, a RDM 25 with Enfeebling capped will do it very easily. **(this last statement is wholly untrue, 75 blm hume in high lvl gear with Meh stats slept the dragon np repeatedly)Benedwin(Midgardsormr server) **Lv75 + elite gear in Lv25 cap matters? btw Mnk should 2 hour the Dragon as the eye is a pansy. **Benedwin is correct. I just dual-boxed this and I slept it a second time as a 21BLM with 28 enfeebling skill(far from capped) without Elemental Seal. --Futan 20:06, January 17, 2010 (UTC) *PLD, WHM, NIN, DRK can easily do this, had NIN kite dragon till eye was dead. *If you have a DRG/WAR and a RDM/WHM can do this with some skill. Sleep the Dragon and kill the searcher afterwards use spirt surge and ancient circle to eaisly kill the dragon. You may get cursed to bring holy water and possibly a Hi-ether and if you really want to be safe bring a Yagudo drink and a pamama au lait and don't forget some meat. *Soloable by a WAR/NIN using sleep bolts and 2 hour. Be sure to bring along antidotes, holy waters, pamama au lait, and a few hi-potions. The dragon sleeps very easily with sleep bolts, but doesnt last very long so you'll have to re-apply as necessary. *Trioed by a RDM/NIN, WAR/no Sub, and a WHM/BLM kiting and sleeping Dragon with no difficulty. (Loshiniloi Siren Server) Without Level restriction Without level restriction I thought I gave this a chance as a level 33 Galka MNK/WAR. It was an easy fight; used 2 HR, the fight was over within the end of Hundred Fists. Took about 100 Hp from both Dragon and Searcher.--Bas Oos 20:20, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Ciphers *you will receive the ciphers even if you received them when allied to a different nation. --vm0d (talk) 20:25, September 12, 2015 (UTC)